In PCT/EP2015/055578, the Inventor describes an intracorporeal connector for fluid communication between a first and a second anatomical compartment, in particular a ventricular assist system for allowing blood flow between the left atrium and the aorta of a patient. The system is implanted across the roof of the left atrium and the aortic wall and generally comprises two main components, namely an anchor or connector element and a fluid regulation device such as a pump.
The ventricular assist system is preferably delivered and implanted using a transcatheter system as described for example in PCT Application No. PCT/EP2015/055578, or in PCT/EP2016/082889 entitled “TRANSCATHETER INSERTION SYSTEM” filed on 29 Dec. 2016; PCT Application No. PCT/EP2017/050275 entitled “CONNECTOR AND METHOD FOR COUPLING ANATOMICAL WALLS” filed on 6 Jan. 2017, and U.S. application Ser. Nos. 15/288,642 and 15/288,738 filed on 7 Oct. 2016, all incorporated herein by reference.
The connector element comprises a proximal portion, an intermediate portion and a distal portion. The proximal portion comprises a plurality of arms which, in a working configuration, lie against the wall of the first compartment; the intermediate portion comprises a fluid conduit and, in a working configuration, is positioned across the anatomical walls; the distal portion comprises a plurality of arms which, in a working configuration, lie against the aortic wall. The intermediate portion is adapted and configured to keep the two anatomical walls to remain in contact with each other; while the distal and proximal arms are adapted and configured to maintain the structural integrity of the anatomical walls. This is particularly important as the connector is adapted and configured to safely support the fluid regulation device across the anatomical walls, which will be under pressure and susceptible to dislodgment due to e.g. the structure of the fluid regulation device itself, blood flow created by the pump and patient movements.
While the above ventricular assist system can be safely implanted and fluid flow successfully established, the size and structure of the heart is such that there has been a need to adapt the fluid regulation device and consequently the delivery and implantation methods and systems. The fluid regulation device would typically comprise a pump element, a motor element, and optionally a battery element (as described for example in PCT Application No. PCT/EP2016/069159 filed on 11 Aug. 2016) and, if required, means for recharging said battery. Space and manipulation within the heart is limited and miniaturisation can only be considered insofar as the efficiency of the fluid regulation device is not negatively affected. As the size of the device increases, more pressure is exerted on the anatomical walls, the integrity of which could become compromised. There is therefore a risk of heart tissue trauma, which dangerous and potentially be lethal to the patient.
It is an object of this invention to mitigate problems such as those described above.